My Way Without You
by SrtaHendric
Summary: "Esse é meu jeito sem você. É meu verdadeiro jeito."


**_N/A: _**_Os avisos tradicionais. The Avengers, Tony Stark, nem Loki me pertencem. A fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, apenas a minha e a sua diversão (?)._

_Detalhe importantíssimo! Essa fanfic é baseada na fanfic "The Way It Goes" da Brightest Moonlight, então você precisa ler a dela primeiro para poder entender a minha. A autora me deu a permissão que poderia publicar a minha fanfic, então não se preocupem, não estou infringindo nenhuma regra! Aqui o link da fanfic www.*fanfiction.*net/*s/8420393*/1/The*-Way-*It*-G oes (crescidinhos para saber que devem tirar os asteriscos, certo?)_

_Sem betagem. Erros meus, meus e meus.  
_

* * *

**IronFrost**_  
_

**My Way Without You**

Quando Tony abre os olhos, seu mundo gira e está tudo embaçado. Ele sente que está deitado em um delicioso acolchoado, mas sabe que não deve confiar. Estaria em casa? Tentou chamar por JAVIS, porém percebeu que sua garganta estava dolorida demais para poder falar alguma coisa. Preferiu se levantar e tentar descobrir por si. Impossível. Sua cabeça girou tantas vezes, suas pernas estavam fracas, mal conseguiu se apoiar no criado-mudo. Foi então que sentiu dedos longos e frios em seu corpo, lhe apoiando e guiando-lhe para que retornasse a cama. Limpou a garganta o melhor que pode.

- Quem é? – sua cabeça doía, voltou a fechar os olhos quando sentou.

- Está tão mal que não consegue me reconhecer? – ótimo. Não podia ficar mais perfeito, ele pensou.

- Loki não é hora para brincadeiras... – aquilo estava saindo do limite do saudável. Mas quando aquilo fora saudável? – Preciso saber onde estou – o ouviu suspirar. Por que doía tanto?

- Na minha casa – a resposta simples. Bufou sem paciência alguma. Sua cabeça estava preste a explodir.

- Está bem, Loki. Se você não quer ajudar, descubro sozinho... Deixa só eu levantar – tentou se erguer de novo, todavia os dedos longos, frios e firmes, tocaram seus ombros e forçaram a ficar na cama. Estava tão insano que conseguia sentir dessa forma?

- Estou falando sério, você está em minha casa... Onde você está sentado é minha cama – Tony abriu os olhos, sentindo-os arder e piscou várias vezes para ajustar a visão.

- Hoje você está impossível. Seja uma alucinação boazinha e suma, por favor? Você no meu ouvido não está me ajudando a me recuperar – olhava perfeitamente. Os olhos verdes, os cabelos pretos, a pele branca e a expressão confusa. Perfeitamente.

- Eu sou real, Stark – tocou a outra mão no ombro dele, baixando o olhar para ficar frente-a-frente – Você não está sonhando – ele falava sério, no tom verdadeiro... Seria possível?

- Re...al...? – então tocou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos. Macio, frio, fino. Exatamente como lembrava, não era uma de suas alucinações de ressaca, ou quando estava bêbado, aquele era o _verdadeiro _Loki. Assustou-se, afastou-se do corpo dele indo mais para trás da cama, olhando desesperadamente ao redor – Como diabos vim parar na sua casa? – o quarto realmente lembrava ao deus nórdico. Refinado, elegante, mas com um tom sombrio de perversão.

- O encontrei a algumas quadras daqui. Próximo a um bar – Loki teve vontade de acrescentar um "obviamente", mas preferiu calar-se. Levantou-se, recuperando a postura enquanto assistia o humano sucumbir ao desespero e uma leve vergonha.

- E-eu preciso ligar para Pepper e...

- Não precisa. Liguei para ela há alguns minutos e providenciou um carro para te buscar – o deus nórdico cortou rapidamente o outro. Virou-se indo para uma poltrona no recinto, pegando uma muda sobre ela e retornando para o ser em sua cama – Roupas limpas. Aquela porta – apontou para trás do homem com uma armadura – É entrada de um banheiro, troque-se para pelo menos está apresentável – devagar, ainda meio cético, pegou as roupas e o viu se retirar do local.

Estava na casa de Loki. Na cama de Loki. Usaria as roupas de Loki.

Aquilo era surreal demais.

Um banho ajudaria a colocar tudo no lugar. Contudo, ao adentrar no recinto percebeu que não seria tão fácil assim. Havia uma banheira espaçosa ao fundo, ao seu lado esquerdo um chuveiro com um tímido box, na sua direita a pia com um espelho comprido e algumas portas de madeira embaixo da pia. Era exatamente como Loki gostaria, uma bela banheira para que pudesse relaxar. Só que Star não queria relaxar, queria... Entender. Como as coisas estavam acontecendo daquela forma? Resolveu usar o chuveiro deixando as roupas sobre a pia. Despiu-se rapidamente e ligou o registro.

Não podia está ali. Não devia está ali.

Loki era seu passado-presente. Era algo que estava tentando, ou pelo menos fingindo tentar, colocar de vez no passado, como muito de suas páginas viradas. Estava beirando a impossibilidade, mas era ser humano e não desistiria tão fácil. Tinha que sair dali rapidamente, de uma forma que fosse sutil ao mesmo tempo. Não precisava de mais memórias vergonhosas, não precisa de mais nada que aquele deus nórdico podia dar agora. Terminou a ducha e vestiu-se rapidamente com as roupas recebidas, enrolou as suas de qualquer jeito e procurou nos armários algo que pudesse colocar. Achou um saco plástico qualquer e como o que vestia parecia a beira da inutilidade, era perfeito. As jogou lá e saiu do banheiro, rapidamente arrumando o cabelo e indo para sala. Com certeza, o carro não demoraria a chegar.

Sentiu o cheiro de café sendo preparado, uma de suas bebidas favoritas. Sabia que não podia adiar tanto, então resolveu sair do quarto, encontrando uma sala de estar mesclada a sala de jantar e cozinha, tudo arrumado de forma inteligente. Engenhoso, elegante. Todo aquele apartamento devia estampar a assinatura do Loki, porque estava refletindo sua personalidade. Olhou para cozinha e o encontrou engarrafando o café. Ficou apenas observando a forma como ele parecia fazer uma tarefa tão simples virar mágica. Ele tinha esse dom, tudo se transformava ao toque dele. Como pudera esquecer?

- Aceita? – o ouviu longe falar. A voz chegou só depois que parou de se concentrar nos lábios se movimentando.

- Cla-claro! – foi se aproximando. Sentiu a mão que segurava o saco tremer.

Aquilo era um alerta. Estava a mais de duas semanas bebendo direto, somente parando quando desmaiava. Praticamente não comia, ou trabalhava, aparecia em reuniões completamente bêbado, escândalos, Pepper brigando. Sua vida estava um completo caos. O olhar esmeralda estava sobre sua mão, em que a tremedeira subia para o braço inteiro. Sabia, quando os sinais apareceram alguns dias atrás, as dores no estômago, a falta de fome, estava ficando viciado em bebidas. Sabia também que devia parar.

_Não estava pronto para realidade._

- Obrigado – pegou a xícara sobre o balcão, virando-se tentando esconder o que estava acontecendo.

- É noticia em todos os jornais, Stark. Você está bebendo demais – o denominado Iron Man não se virou, tomou outro gole, enquanto pensava em melhores palavras. Não iria discutir. Não mesmo.

- É... Está tudo demais na minha vida... – o deus nórdico olhou para o outro, encarou as costas largas e percebeu que ele possuía a cabeça baixa.

- Sempre esteve, Stark – era uma verdade. Tony era extravagante, excêntrico. Mas está cheio de coisas que ele não queria. Essa era a verdade, a máxima. Teve vontade de deixá-la escapar, porém o som da campainha veio primeiro – Deve ser seu motorista – o sentiu passar por si e ir para porta. Abrindo-a reconheceu o chofer, nada menos do que Happy – Stark... – tomou outra dose do seu café. Então, chegou perto dele e entregou a xícara, passando pela porta.

- Obrigado, Loki... Depois devolvo suas roupas – ele acenou concordando e fechou a porta. Por alguns instantes, Tony esperou que ela se abrisse de novo e pudesse ver um sorriso. Foi então que sentiu a euforia, aquele mal-estar que rondava sua cabeça – Vamos, Happy – não esperou o elevador, desceu correndo as escadas. Precisava de algo, rápido.

Happy sabia o que era e estava acostumado a vê-lo assim. Era o tempo todo durante essas últimas semanas, por isso, foi mesmo de elevador. Chegou praticamente com ele, diferença de segundos, abriu o carro com um clique o viu entrar apressado. Já dentro, o olhou virar um dos copos do pouco whisky que ainda restava naquele esportivo. Só havia uma coisa, nunca o tinha visto tão sem controle. Havia uma grande diferença das bebedeiras anteriores e ele sabia que respostava estava naquele prédio ao seu lado. Ligou o carro e não perguntou o destino, o levaria para sua casa em Malibu.

**Frost~Iron**

Tony sabia que não devia ser assim. Poderia muito bem, enviar alguém para entregar um simples pacote. Contudo, não queria que fosse dessa forma, tentava mostrar um pouco de gratidão, respeito e desespero. Porque aquela era sim uma medida desesperada, que tentava esconder numa casca frágil de cordialidade. Tivera que perguntar a Happy qual era o endereço, porque não havia chegado consciente. Enquanto estava no carro, ainda sentindo uma ponta de si dizendo "volte", analisava o embrulho em suas mãos. Tinha escolhido com cuidado, não queria cometer erros.

Todavia, o maior de todos já estava feito.

Quando estava preste a sair do carro, o olhou descendo saindo do prédio. A camisa social, com um casaco simples, a calça social, o cabelo arrumado. Loki sempre possuía aquele estilo fino e era facilmente reconhecido nas ruas por andar dessa forma. Decidiu que seria agora, mas atrasou segundos, tão perfeito. Uma figura loira apareceu e ele mostrou aquele sorriso com todos os dentes. _Não. De novo. _Mirava nele, o abraçou cordialmente e os dois começaram a caminhar. A pessoa lembrava um pouco Thor e por um instante, pensou que poderia ser ele, mas o outro asgardiano estava bem distante. Os dois saíram conversando normalmente, como se fosse companheiro antigo, não sabia quem era.

Mas toda aquela viagem. Todos os dias depois que Loki se foram. Tudo era um erro.

Havia olhado novamente o sorriso direcionado para outra pessoa, aquele que deveria ser só seu. Percebeu mais uma vez, que o moreno vindo de outro mundo estava muito bem sem ele. Loki cumpria o que dizia, no momento que ele disse que não voltaria mais, foi um erro mortal acreditar que era apenas um calor do momento. Ele estava cumprindo sua palavra, saindo da vida de Tony.

E Tony não conseguia sentir mais dor nessa constatação.

Agora, parecia que suas costelas haviam começado a pressionar seus pulmões e não conseguia respirar, ou melhor, parecia que alguém havia retirado o reator arc de seu peito e a sensação de está morrendo por falta de ar, de sangue circulando, estava completamente presente. As lágrimas caíam para um maior sufocamento, estava afogando-se na própria dor. Verdadeiramente, morrendo por dentro. Porque Tony está cansado de mentir para si, não quer mais aquilo. Naquele instante, a frágil couraça que matinha iria se desintegrar só para poder sentir tudo em sua totalidade.

Porque amava Loki. Estava loucamente apaixonado. E o havia perdido para sempre. O deixara escapar de sua mão, sua vida, por teimosia, por negação. E tudo o que restava eram as consequências daquele amor sem futuro. E essas consequências é que estava lhe matando, era a dor, o sentimento de perda que não queria encarar. Era a vida sem Loki que não queria viver. Porque precisava chegar, mesmo depois de suas festas, dos seus trabalhos, e encontrá-lo no sofá, ou em sua cama. Precisa de Loki ao seu lado e por mais que parecesse loucura dizer, mas... Loki havia se transformado em seu reator arc.

O celular estava tocando sobre o banco do passageiro. Devia ser Pepper, lembrava vagamente que tinha uma reunião e precisava comparecer.

Ouviria os sermões depois.

Porque, por enquanto, Tony não iria encarar a realidade.

Criaria outro reator arc para poder sobreviver e seguir.

**Frost~Iron**

Loki estava sozinho naquela noite. Andava por Nova York encarando céu em que não se conseguia ver as estrelas, divagando sobre seu presente. Seu companheiro não compareceria mais, porque o seu _verdadeiro _estava inalcançável. Sempre estivera. Mesmo quando dizia que ele estava ao seu lado, não era verdade. Ele nunca estaria do lado de ninguém. Não seria um fiel companheiro de ninguém.

Foi então, que passando por um beco escuro, ouviu o barulho da porta de metal sendo aberta com rispidez. Um vulto passara correndo por ela, parando no meio do beco e se agachando, levando as mãos aos seus próprios braços e os apertando, parecia está tendo um ataque, depois levou as mãos à cabeça e a apertou. Devia ser um drogado qualquer com a falta de sua droga, iria simplesmente seguir em frente quando uma luz, provavelmente oriunda de um carro, iluminou rapidamente o beco e reconheceu o rosto e a silhueta.

- Tony... – o nome saiu sem querer e paralisou. Aquele mesmo dilema que aparecera anteriormente, atender ou ignorar? Qual seria o mais saudável? Qual que desejava _mais? _Já sabia a resposta. Andou até ele e como da outra vez, colocou a mão sobre seu ombro – Stark? – ele não respondeu – Stark? – agachou-se como ele, tentando procurar seus olhos na escuridão.

- Loki...? – a voz dele fora fraca e trêmula.

- Uhum, vamos, levante... Temos que te tirar desse lugar – tentou colocar o braço dele sobre seu ombro, para que servisse de uma alavanca que o levantasse e o apoiasse, mas recebeu outra coisa. Um abraço. Ele se jogou de braços abertos sobre si, que acabou caindo sentado no chão, por não está preparado.

- Você voltou... – ele lhe abraçou fortemente. O viu tremer e não sabia dizer se era por algum tipo de ataque, ou então, porque começara a chorar – Não faça mais isso, certo? Eu sei que não tenho bebido muito esses dias, mas não suma, ok? Eu prometo manter minha dose diária de bebida se você prometer aparecer. Você sabe que eu preciso de sua alucinação, preciso dessa parte de você que ainda resta na minha mente – ele levantou a cabeça e encarou em seus olhos antes de prosseguir – Você promete? – não era pelo ataque. Ele estava _realmente _chorando. E antes que pudesse responder algo, aquele estúpido humano desmaiou.

O deus nórdico usou de seus poderes limitados para sair daquela situação.

Repetindo o processo anterior. O levaria para casa, colocaria em sua cama e o deixaria descansar. Enquanto isso, tomaria um banho e pensaria sobre aquelas palavras.

Exatamente o que aconteceu.

Na banheira, colocou tudo em ordem. Novamente havia encontrado o em um estado deplorável. Não lembraria em nada o homem tão cheio de que jogou pela janela há algum tempo. Ou então, o homem que passara um período juntos. Estava conhecendo um lado estraçalhado, desfigurado de Stark, algo que não pensou que ele possuíra por trás de toda aquela pose. E a grande questão, era saber se podia confiar naquele estado. Geralmente, do já tinha visto dos humanos, quando essa parte se mostrava era como o humano genuinamente era.

E o que via, era um Stark beirando a loucura. Vendo sua alucinação toda vez que bebia. Implorando por sua presença mesmo que não real, tentando de todos os meios tê-lo por perto, de qualquer forma. O Stark que conhecia imporia a presença. O que via agora, implorava. De todas as formas, não combinava, não era certo. Mas também, não deveria procurar respostas, não deveria saber se era certo ou não, devia apenas ignorar o que tinha ouvido. Porque cumpria suas promessas.

Resolveu sair do banho, enxugou um pouco de seus cabelos e vestiu uma cueca boxer e camisa social comprida que usava para dormir, saindo assim mesmo do banheiro. Sabia que seu companheiro ainda estaria dormindo e sua calça estava sobre a poltrona. Mas, quando abriu a porta, o encontrou sentado sobre a cama, segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos e uma expressão de dor. Era o momento, para poder ignorar tudo. Sentou-se sobre a cama dessa forma, esquecendo-se da calça vendo ele lhe olhar, avalia-lhe com profunda admiração.

- Você é real, não é? Estou na sua casa de novo – havia o bafo forte de bebida, não iria diminuir tão cedo.

- Sou bem real... – falou firme. Deixando o silêncio cair, mas não ficaria por muito, até porque Tony continuou.

- Consigo sentir seu cheiro... Há algum tempo que não conseguia mais – era frase que precisava.

- O que está acontecendo, Stark? O que aconteceu? – o Iron Man sorriu de lado. Não como o deus nórdico sorria quando demonstrava malicia, ou que algo ruim aconteceria à alguém. Sorriu demonstrando insanidade, aqueles sorrisos de que algo estava realmente quebrado, destruído.

- Tive um ataque de ansiedade misturado a bebida e noites não dormidas. Foi isso o que aconteceu – os dois se encararam. Foi quando Loki percebeu que as íris marrons tremiam, parecendo fazer esforço para manter a visão focada. Na verdade, todo o corpo dele parecia fazer esforço de se manter vivo.

- Então é isso que está acontecendo com você? – ele baixou o olhar, não aguentava tanto tempo vendo as esmeraldas.

- E por que está perguntando, Loki? – porque o deus nórdico cumpria as suas promessas. E aquelas perguntas era uma quase uma quebra.

- Porque você disse algo que me deixou curioso – Stark voltou a encará-lo. Ele estava sério com aquela posição de curiosidade, era assim que era quando curioso. Ficava sério.

- E o que foi exatamente? – ele sabia. Mas só queria ouvir da boca dele.

- Que você precisa de mim. – a máxima. Sentiu vontade de ri, gargalhar alto quando o ouviu dizer isso. Era tão surreal, mas que ao mesmo tempo, uma verdade incontestável.

- É irônico... – começou de cabeça baixa – Porque o que eu preciso é disso... – mostrou o reator brilhando por baixo da camisa que vestia – Mas se você o tirasse agora, não iria fazer a mínima diferença. Porque já tiraram, quer dizer, eu retirei o que preciso para viver – a pausa longa enquanto encarava as esmeraldas, procurando um efeito daquelas palavras – Você – o moreno asgardiano apenas se levantou da cama com um suspiro, ficando de pé e de costas para o humano. Ele parecia pensar sobre a afirmativa. Não havia como recuar – As minhas palavras serão nada, mas... Eu te amo, Loki. Nunca pensei que nossa relação seria só sexo, só não queria admitir que estava apaixonado – ele se virou e as esmeraldas estavam tão brilhantes. Aquilo era felicidade?

- Por que não, Stark? – voltou para cama, sentando-se nela e aproximando os rostos – Por que eu sou um deus nórdico? Ou pelo o que fiz? Por que não? – Tony suspirou.

- Não sei, acho que pelos dois. É porque eu não me apaixono. Tony Stark não têm relacionamentos sérios. Eu... Não sei mais o que dizer – o silêncio caiu.

Loki encarando Tony. Tony encarando suas mãos sobre os lençóis. Estava tão envergonhado por ser tarde demais, tão despedaçado por não ter mais. Todos seus sentimentos e razão estavam em ruínas. Nem todos. Foi então, que sentiu a mão do deus nórdico em seu maxilar, forçando-o a encará-lo.

- Eu cumpro minhas promessas. Eu disse que não voltaria mais para você, Stark – o Iron Man fechou os olhos. Preferia uma faca, ou que tirarem seu reator do que ouvi-lo dizer isso. Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – voltou a abrir os olhos, deixando uma lágrima cair – Estou aprendendo a viver com isso – a lágrima surtiu efeito. Ele parecia impressionado.

Mas é que Tony Stark não chorava por relacionamentos perdidos. Não se destruía. Não morria.

Mas Loki foi sua exceção. Em tudo. Para tudo.

- Mas você, não é mais você, Stark – retirou a mão do maxilar dele – Estou vendo você, mas não estou te reconhecendo. É como se eu visse outra pessoa.

- Isso é o verdadeiro Anthony Stark – cortou rapidamente.

- E eu não fiz promessas para ele – promessas... O que? – A esse novo Anthony Stark. Eu o nunca o vi – o sorriso torto do deus nórdico. Tinha sentindo tanta falta dele mostrando para si. _Só para si_ – Prazer, Loki, deus que vocês humanos chamam de nórdico – esticou a mão para ele.

Era aquilo mesmo o que estava pensando? Uma chance? O novo Tony tem uma chance? Sorriu.

- Mas o novo Tony ainda preserva uma coisa do outro – pegou a mão dele e levou para seus lábios – Ele também ama você.

- Amor? – o deus sorriu. Era completamente novo. – Quero experimentar esse novo Tony. Quero dizer que posso... Gostar dele.

Stark sorriu. Era uma chance. Era um começo.

* * *

_**N/A: **Não ficou do jeito que eu planejava, queria uma coisa mais fuffly, mais doce, porque a fanfic da __Brightest acabou comigo. Ela pareceu um dementador e senti que não poderia mais ser feliz qqqq Mas, é assim que eu gosto desse tipo de fanfic, então, honey ficou perfeita está bem? ;) Anyway, espero que dê para aproveitar um pouquinho._

___Sinceramente,_

___Hendric._


End file.
